naruto namikaze the legend
by lee-namizake
Summary: naruto's parents are alive and kimimaru is his bodyguard there bloodline is to read peoples mind and he is also a genius and the villagers think of him as a hero


AU: this is my first story

So please review and tell me

What you think and please if there are any

Mistakes please tell me I'll change it right away

Anyway here's the story hope you enjoy

Naruto namikaze the legend

"Hey you pervert we had a deal I summoned a toad now you have to take be iciraku's Ramen for an all I can eat buffet courtesy of jiriya" said the little blond boy.

"Unbelievable, you summoned a toad on your first go", said jiraya, 'and now the little brat is going to leave me penniless' he thought. "alright lets go".

Iciraku's Ramon shop

"Hey naruto take it easy that's your 16th bowl already" said jiriya,.

"Shut up, you pervert we had a deal now carry on reading that book"

"Shut up, and for the last time I'm not a pervert I'm a super pervert," said jiriya

"Then why does everybody call you a pervert I know it's something to do with those orange books you write," said naruto

"Do you even know whats in those books." replied jiriya

"No and I don't care", replied naruto

"You will when your older, those books are a guide to all men, a beacon of hope, a fantasy world, you should be interested!" said jiraya, "Have you ever read it before?"

"No I've only seen the front cover" replied naruto

"Well do you want to read it?" asked jiriya

"I'm not sure, mum said if she ever caught me with a book written by you, then I wouldn't be able to sit straight for a whole week", said naruto

"Come on nothings going to happen read it you know you wan't to" said the sick pervert

"Alright then" said naruto just as jiriya was about to show naruto he felt a killer intent and froze until he went flying into the Hokage's office.

"Jiriya you pervert what do you think your doing I'll kill you" said an easily angered Kushina

"Wait I didn't show him I was going to but I didn't" aid jiriya

"Like that makes me feel better now die" replied Kushina

"Wait please" said jiriya

"What you can't change your fate you're going to die here" said Kushina.

"Please let me pray" said jiriya

"Fine times up" said Kushina as she smacked jiriya he went crashing into another wall just as Kushina was going to strike the final blow jiriya's body went poof "no I fell for it he used that prayer trick that's the oldest trick in the book jiriya you pervert get back here I'll kill you!..." shouted Kushina as her scream was so loud it could be heard at Suna, iwa and Kumo

Suna

"Gara did you hear that" said temari

"What ever it was it needed concern us we have a mission" said gara

"Yes gara" said kankuro

Iwa

"Oboro did you here that" said mubi

"Yes" I know replied oboro "I bet it's probably konoha crying there eyes out shouting iwa no please spare us" laughed oboro.

"Yeah I know I bet there running whive there pant's on there head" said kagari

"What did I tell you kagari leave the jokes to me" said oboro

"Im sorry I won't do it again" said kagari

"Good" said oboro

Kumo

"Brother did you hear that" said killer bee

"Yes brother I do what do you suppose it is" said the rokudame

"I bet its iwa shouting how bad there going to crush the leaf or something like that" said killer bee as him and his brother started laughing

Time skip 3hours later

In the hockages tower

"Hey dad mum told me to come here after all the jiriya business" said naruto

"What did that pervert do now said kimimaru"

"Kimimaru when did you get there" said naruto as he saw kimimaru lying on the window" replied naruto

"I've bean here all day" said kimimaru

"I mean you should be in the hospital right now resting" replied naruto.

Flash back

"Minato and Kushina where in the middle of an s rank mission to protect the hidden village in the mist until they came across kimimaru and his master he was being forced to fight bye an evil person named zabuza mamochi he raised me until one day he found someone else of more value I wasn't good enough for him he wanted someone who could kill whive out looking back someone ruthless so he left me in the cold just before he left me he poisoned me a poison that would give me a slow and painful death and my master I was out cold until minato and Kushina brought me to the village 3 weeks ago I was in a coma but the managed to cure me of the poison I finally woke up that's probably why Kushina came looking for you' thought kimimaru

"Well you see I was saved bye your mum again" said kimimaru

"Hey is that jiriya being chased bye Kushina" said minato

"What where" said kimimaru as he placed his orange book on the window

"There next to iciraku's" replied minato

Outside the Hokage's office

"Please Kushina spare me you've already broke my nose dislocated my shoulder broke my ribs and pinched my nose please I don't even know how im running" said a scared jiriya as he fell on the floor

"Now I finally got you now die" shouted Kushina just as she was about to hit him she stopped because jiriya started to cry like a baby

"All I wanted was to make a better life show naruto some jutsu's and your about to take it from me im already embarrassed im on my knee's crying my eyes out please I beg you"

"Fine I will spare you this time but you better not show naruto those books" said Kushina "oh man who am I kidding said Kushina as she punched jiriya so fast he went into hospital as he landed on the floor seconds later she poofed into the hospital where jiriya was unconnses on the floor hey rin tend to jiriya's wounds so I can pummel him some more when he wakes up

Meanwhile back at the hockage tower

Minato and kimimaru laughter so hard they almost died of laughter as they went back to there seats they realised kimimaru's orange book was gone they looked at naruto and saw him reading it kimimaru and minato threw kuni's at the book making naruto drop the book "naruto tell me now did you read anything" said minato whive a terrified look on his face

"yeah there was this tip take a girl to a motel and only get one whive one room so they end up sleeping on the same bed as you then it showed me a picture of a man on top of a lady in one bed what does that mean" said naruto

"Arggg screamed kimimaru minato what are we going to do where going to die aren't we" said kimimaru

"No not really as long as naruto doesn't tell Kushina then were saved" said minato

"Ok but there's one problem" replied kimimaru

"What now" said minato?

"Where's naruto I see him next to the Ramon stand taking to Kushina what do you suppose there taking about" said kimimaru as he looked at Kushina she looked right back whive a sadistic smerck on her face as she went charging for them

kimimaru and minato both ran for the window as they both jumped through at the same time then got stuck they started to fight about who's going out first "I am the hockage my life means everything to the village"

"I don't care I've just came out of the hospital I don't need to go back there" said kimimaru

As they carried on fighting they heard a familiar voice "hey boys I hope your not planning to run away from me like jiriya did said Kushina

"No we would never said minato

"Oh hush up let me cut to the chase" said Kushina "whose book was it" said a scary Kushina minato and kimimaru started trembling and pointed to each other "oh so that's how it's going to be" naruto closed his eyes as he knew what was going to happen naruto didn't want to see but he could hear the screams of minato and kimimaru

"Arggg spare us please" said minato

"I wan't my mum" said kimimaru Kushina was getting tired so she delivered the final blow minato and kimimaru went flying into the hospital wall which has just bean repaired rin take these idiots and tend to there wounds as well please thank you since nobody can't be trusted me and naruto are going for ramon bye said Kushina


End file.
